


Into The Dusk

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Seth's in prison & Kate breaks him out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> *This was surprisingly hard to write so I apologize. I'm not great at writing action scenes so this is what I came up with Hope it still works.

Three Hundred and Forty Days. 

Twenty minutes. 

And two seconds. 

That’s how long Seth Gecko has been away from Kate Fuller. He remembers the cops pulling them over at the border. The look of terror on Kate’s face as she realizes that one of the patrol men is a culebra. They could have taken them. They should have been able to, but there were people and it was broad fucking daylight. 

They knew how to get them. 

Seth gets taken to prison and Kate gets put in an insane asylum. Just until she’s eighteen, he remembers hearing the cops say. It’s for her own good. Because they think she’s suffering from Stockholm syndrome. If Kate even tried to explain her story though…how there was so much more between them…they’d lock her away for sure. 

Because the only people that understand hell are the types that have been through it together. And they’ve been through hell together…and more. 

Kate turns eighteen that day, Seth remembers. He wonders if they’ve convinced her that he was a bad man all along. 

All things considered, he was good with Kate. Kept her fed and clothed. Never laid a finger on her. They were partners. Friends. At least that is what he told himself despite his Richie’s occasional smart comments on the subject. The young girl could have done without the lessons on lock picking. But well…he had to keep her fed and clothed somehow didn’t he? 

Kate’s last therapy session consists of her sitting across the room staring at an old man. He has old glasses and long fingernails who calls himself Oculto. “So Miss Fuller, what will you be doing upon your release? Going to be a fine, upstanding member of society?” 

She crosses her arms. “I’m going to become a stripper named Sweet Charity.” 

The psychiatrist frowns. “Kate. We have talked about this. You have to move on. Try to have a life past the trauma. Have you thought about college?” 

“Yes, I’m certain there are lots of places where I can get a degree in thievery.” She glances at the clock. “Time’s up, Doc.” 

“Kate—I would like you to be careful.” 

“I’ll be just fine, Doctor Oculto.” She smiles and grabs her bags that sit next to her chair. 

“Do you have a ride?” 

“Yes.” 

“Family, perhaps?” Oculto asks. 

Kate smiles. “Something like that.” 

She shoulders her bag. As she exits the psych ward, a black car with tinted windows pulls up. Richie is in the driver’s seat with Santanico sitting next to him. Her hand rests on his shoulder. She looks different from the last time she saw her, calmer. A slight smile crosses her face. 

Richie adjusts his glasses. “Kate.” 

“Richie.” 

He gets out of the car, opens the door, and gives her a hug. Kate grips onto him. “You’re real,” she says. 

He nods. “I am.” 

Kate waves at Santanico who nods. “So, we’re going to get Seth?” she asks. 

“Yeah. We’re going to go get Seth.” 

He opens the door for her. Kate gets in the back. The drive is a silent one. They park not far from the prison. Richie and Santanico get out. Kate goes to as well. 

“Kate, stay here,” Richie says. 

Kate crosses her arms over her chest. “Richie, I’m not five. I can handle myself.” 

“I agree,” Santanico adds, “Kate’s more than capable. We could use any help that we can get.” 

“She’s a distraction,” Richie explains, “we can’t get Seth out if he’s distracted.” 

She swallows. “I guess that’s right.” 

“Someone’s got to drive the car anyway.” He messes her hair like she’s five and Kate scowls. He gives her the keys and the two head towards the prison. 

Kate leans up against the car waiting. It’s ridiculous. She should have gone with them. She’s held her own against an entire room full of culebras. She’s escaped a real life version of hell. If anyone should be getting Seth Gecko out of prison, it’s her------

There’s a figure coming over the hill in the distance. The figure is running towards her, wearing an orange jump suit. Kate runs towards him too. “You came back,” he says as he reaches her, breathing cupping her face in his hands. 

She smiles. “Of course I did.” 

He kisses her, and Kate grips her arms around his waist. She is half afraid he’ll turn into a ghost but he doesn’t. He is there, completely solid, and they’re going to be together again. “You’re never leaving me,” he tells her. 

She nods. “Never, ever.” 

There’s the sound of sirens and dogs barking headed in their direction. “Get in the car,” Richie orders. 

Seth and Kate get into the back, gripping each other’s hands. Santanico is in the seat next to Richie again and together the two speed off, into the dusk.


End file.
